


Web of Light

by myao3stories



Series: Of Gods and Games [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Medievalstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myao3stories/pseuds/myao3stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius Zahhak, the Heir of Void, speaks to Vriska Serket, the Thief of Light, about an upcoming meeting between the twelve gods and their chosen champions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some weird AU based on these sketches (http://mesitka.tumblr.com/post/37139667212/more-beta-trolls-as-gods-this-time-the-middle) (not really necessarily the explanations they had) and just a fantasy/kingdom/medieval setting in general. This sadly is unfinished and only has three chapters.

Your name is Vriska Serket, more colloquially known as the Thief of Light, one of the twelve gods of creation of Alternia. Your domain is Light; knowledge, fortune, and luck are yours to command. Your servants move about in the land, gathering knowledge where you distribute it amongst those who have the means to understand it.

You see, the knowledge you keep are tied to webs. Everything is interconnected in some way shape or form. They are beautiful to weave, even if some are harsh truths or terrifying lies. There are those, to your chagrin, who can hide their knowledge from you.

You bring this up because it so happens that your major rival has arrived to your hive in the middle of one of your ceremonies. You choose to ignore Equius Zahhak, the Heir of Void, and continue to weave your webs. Two of your hands are constantly spreading the webs while the others read and examine them.

One of your hands lights a small incense thurible and you cease your weaving, finally turn to see him. “Zahhak… to what do I owe this unpleasant interruption? Have you finally come to give me your secrets, hmm?” You shoo your handmaidens away, little sylphs and seers to go off and divine information.

Equius gives a small bow, a decent show of respect for being in another god’s realm. He spoke in a calm, cool manner betraying nary a hint of emotion, “Our esteemed leader has called a meeting. He wishes for us to choose champions to represent us in mortal affairs more than we already do.”

You turn back to her webs, shaking your head. “Tell me something I do not already know. Such news has been going about the webs for months now.” You pluck a nearby web to your left with a sharp twang. “In any case, I already have chosen a champion, even if she does not know it.” You turn your head back as your hands move to weave.

"Surely you have noticed what has been going on in the mirthful lands to the far west?" It was a question, one he knew the answer to. You do not tempt the Bard’s wrath for any of your servants and thus you have little knowledge of the area. "Our leader simply wishes to know what goes on in everyone’s lands."

You cease your web weaving and put out the incense. “Very well, Equius, I shall come to this summit.” You walked past him, running four of your hands down his chest as you do. You know he hates more contact with others, save for perhaps two, and it is one of the few things you can to do get under his skin.

He grits his teeth and follows you out of your hive and into the small colony you have. You briefly wonder how long it has been since you left the hive itself. You shift your headdress about to block the intense sun and take a deep breath. You watch your handmaidens and their families scurry about in their day to day lives, some younger ones looking in awe at two gods standing together.

Equius looks about the handmaidens, seeing those of higher ranks and trying to gauge your choice in a champion. You chuckle to yourself as he’ll never find her.

Your little Sylph isn’t even a handmaiden.

"What must I do? Shall I have my little champion at the summit with me?"

"Yes. You are expected to bring them and there they will receive their destinies." You roll your eyes at his theatrics. You might be dramatic, but sometimes he takes it a bit too far.

"Then I shall be off, my champion awaits." You run forward into the colony and leap into the air. Wings of light appear and you fly through the skies in search of a certain pirate…


End file.
